Sweet tooth
by Polaris18
Summary: Satoshi has a lollipop! Daisuke watches as he eats it. What does he want more, the candy or Satoshi? Chapter 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Hmm…OOC-ness, a little fluff, and the abuse of certain foods…that's all.

Polaris: Satoshi-chan? Disclaimer, please?

Satoshi:...Yeah. (sucks on lollipop) Polaris-chan doesn't own D.N.Angel, she just owns this story's plot…and lots of lollipops…(looks at authoress) Can I have another one?

Polaris: Not until the end of the fic.

Satoshi: Please read this so I can get another lolli. (pouts)

XXX

It started off as a normal day. Well, as normal as it could get for Daisuke, anyway. He made his way out of the building that was his school and raced down the sidewalk in an effort to get home as quickly as possible. That's when he saw it. Satoshi was leaning against a tree, casually sucking on a bright red cherry flavored lollipop. It took a moment to register in his head that he had passed said item, but once it clicked, he stopped running and walked back over to the blue-haired boy.

Those crimson eyes lit up as Satoshi slipped the sucker out of his mouth. "Is there a problem?" a glare was given to the red-haired boy. If there was one thing Satoshi couldn't stand, it was needless attention being drawn to him.

Daisuke stood there, ogling the small piece of candy in Satoshi's hand. He couldn't take his eyes off of it! That smooth, round shape, and the way it glinted in the sunlight made him want it even more! He found his face slowly moving closer to the desired object, before it was moved away and placed back in Satoshi's warm, wet mouth. Those crimson eyes looked up at him as he sucked teasingly on the candy, oblivious to Daisuke's small pout. "Satoshi, um…" He really, really wanted that lollipop, and if he had to, would reduce himself to begging for it!

One again, the cherry flavored candy was taken out of his mouth. "Yes?" Satoshi looked at the desperate boy. In truth, he was a bit scared of Daisuke right now. He had a hungry look in his eye like a cat looks at cream. If anything, he wasn't going to get molested for some damn piece of candy_! 'Drop the candy and run!'_ his brain reasoned. It probably wouldn't be a good thing to get in Daisuke's way if he wanted it. _'No,'_ Satoshi tightened his resolve. _'If Daisuke wants it, then he'd have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands!'_

Daisuke stared once again at the delicious treat. If only Satoshi would give it to him…but he'd most likely want something in return for that little favor. Satoshi wasn't the type who'd just give something of his up for free.

"Let me guess," The blue-haired boy let a small smirk tug at his lips. "You want this lollipop, don't you, Daisuke?"

An eager nod was the only reply the boy got.

Satoshi brought the already-claimed item up to his lips, inserting it back into his mouth. "Get your own." He spoke, teasing the frustrated boy with one last seductive lick to the candy, then walking off, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Daisuke looked on in shock. _'That sneaky little…'_ he scowled. "Satoshi, wait up!" he ran to catch up to the boy.

"I told you," Satoshi didn't even bother to look at Daisuke. "Get your own. I'm not sharing, so leave me alone."

Daisuke fell in step with the arrogant boy. "Come on! You can always get more, so stop being so stubborn and let me have it!"

Satoshi was violently pushed back so that his back was pressed firmly against the side of a building. Daisuke growled, pinning both the startled boy's hands above his head and yanking the lollipop out of Satoshi's mouth with his free hand. "Let me tell you something, Satoshi…" he stared into those azure eyes, his voice becoming that of Dark's for a brief moment. "I always get what I want." He smirked, before kissing those soft cherry flavored lips and slipping his tongue past them.

A soft groan of encouragement escaped Satoshi's throat and he tried to quickly tried to hide it. His eyes closed for a brief moment to better savor the experience. He'd never realized that Daisuke was an exceptionally skilled kisser! Or was it Dark he was kissing? Either way, it didn't matter. One blue eye opened to stare at his molester, only seeing the form of the young redhead. If he _had_ transformed, he had done it with perfect timing, but the only time he could've done it was when his eyes were closed.

Grinning, Daisuke pulled away from the confused commander and stuck the lollipop into his own eager mouth as he walked away.

Satoshi stood there, speechless, but gave a soft chuckle to brush it off. It was inevitable to try and argue with the logic of it all. A lollipop wasn't worth fighting over. If Dark wanted something, then he got it by any means necessary, even if it meant he had to steal it. _'After all,'_ Satoshi realized, as he turned to walk in the opposite direction. _'He is a phantom thief…it's what he does best.' _

A/N: Poor Satoshi. Big bad Dark stole his lolly! Bad Dark! Bad! (hits Dark with rolled up newspaper)

Dark: Ow!

Daisuke: You made me kiss Satoshi! (rinses mouth)

Dark: Hey! I had to kiss him, too! (grabs mouthwash)

Satoshi: My lollipop…You knew this would happen, didn't you? (glares at Polaris)

Polaris: …well, no. Not really. What I had in mind for the ending was you and Daisuke sharing the lollipop, but when I start something, if usually turns out different if I don't plan the entire thing out to the way I want it! I dunno, I guess I'm just lazy. It still turned out pretty good!

Satoshi: Then why didn't you give me my lollipop when I first asked for it? You said you wouldn't give me one until the end of the fic, so you must have known that Dark would come and steal my first one!

Polaris: I'm telling you, I really didn't know! Ugh, fine. I'll give you another lollipop! Now say what I told you to!

Satoshi: …_'Joy!'_ Leave a review, for the nice lady, please! And leave your spare lollipops at the door when you leave!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know this was originally a oneshot, but I just had to do a sequel to this after re-reading my lovely little reviews from my fantastic reviewers. Poor Satoshi can never catch a break. Who do I love to torture him so? (looks at Satoshi)

Satoshi: Yay! I've got lollipops! Thanks for the candy, you guys!

Polaris: Well, at least he's happy. On with the fic!

XXX

Satoshi sighed as he made his way home. Sure, Dark had stolen his lollipop, but that didn't mean he didn't have others stashed away. Another delicious, cherry flavored lolli was fished out of his pocket. A small smile graced the blunette's lips as he twirled the candy gracefully between his fingers, almost grateful that the phantom thief didn't have sense enough to frisk him. Ripping off the wrapper, Satoshi shoved the cherry sphere past his lips and into his hungry mouth, and began sucking like no tomorrow.

'_Sooooo good.'_ The boy mentally purred, closing his eyes in ecstasy. It was amazing how suck a simple piece of candy could make him feel whole; fill him with such wonderful feelings and nearly bring him to orgasm. It was candy made by the gods themselves. It was no wonder why dark wanted his candy so badly.

Those azure pools snapped open when Satoshi got the feeling he was being followed. Sure enough, the Commander spun around, only to see Daisuke trailing him like a lost little puppy. _'Damnit.'_ Satoshi mentally cussed. _'He must've picked up the scent of my candy again! …Like a damn bloodhound!'_ he realized. As soon as he was about to turn tail and run, a car pulled up close to the sidewalk.

"Daisuke, sweetie! Over here!" Emiko yelled, leaning over and waving to her son out the passenger window.

"Mom?" The redhead blinked, frowning slightly that she had interrupted his hunting Satoshi.

"You have a doctor's appointment, so I thought I'd come to pick you up, Daisuke! Eh?" The woman turned her head, staring at the blunette. "Um, hi there." She smiled, then pointed to him. "Is that….?" Quickly Emiko left her car, walking quickly to Satoshi, who was paralyzed with fear. "Is that what I think it is?" she questioned, putting on her most innocent smile.

"If you assume it to be a cherry flavored lollipop, then, yes. It is." Satoshi mumbled, ready to run if he had to. In less than a second, the cherished candy was taken out of his mouth.

"Oh _wow_!" Emiko squealed, staring in awe at the candy, lightly coated in Satoshi's saliva, which made it glint brightly in the sun. "It's _beautiful_!"

It was obvious insanity ran in their family.

"Yes, I agree. Now if you'd be so kind as to give it back…" Satoshi held out his hand, in hopes she'd give it up without a fight.

'_Kick her ass!'_ Krad growled inside the mind of the boy. _'Kick her ass, or I'll do it for you!' _

'_I can't.'_ Satoshi reasoned. "Mrs. Niwa, please…" he stepped closer to the woman. "I really have to be going."

"No!" Emiko growled in return, glaring daggers at the young commander.

"Excuse me?" Satoshi arched an eyebrow, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"You heard me! I said no!"

"Mrs. Niwa, I…" Satoshi began, ready to attack the crazed woman.

"Don't you _'Mrs. Niwa'_ me! I'm not giving it back!"

"Mom, you're making a scene…" Daisuke commented, wishing he could disappear.

"Shut up! Can't you see I'm busy?" the woman hissed at her son, ignoring the stares from random strangers. While her guard was brought down for a brief moment, Satoshi took a chance and took back his lollipop, then took off running.

'_She's crazy! They're all crazy!'_ Satoshi panicked, as Emiko tore off after him.

'_I could've told you that.'_ Krad sighed.

"Get back here!" Emiko yelled, gaining ground on the boy. There was no way in hell she'd let him get away!

Satoshi stuck his candy in his mouth, biting down hard on the stick, so as not to lose in it the chase. In desperate attempt to escape, he shoved his way through the kids crowded on the sidewalk, mentally apologizing to them for being so rude, but this was a matter of life and death.

"I said…get back!" Emiko pounced.

Satoshi glanced back.

And froze.

Before he knew it, he was in a choke hold by the psychotic woman, with his arm twisted behind his back, and most likely the entire school looking on in shock.

"Spit it out!"

All Satoshi could do was ignore the animalistic, almost demonic grows and threats from the woman, and hold onto his lollipop for dear life.

"Oh god." Daisuke whispered. "Mom, cut it out! It's not worth fighting over!"

'_Oh god, I'm going to die. She's going to kill me!'_ Satoshi realized. _'And for what? A piece of candy!'_ deciding it best to lose the candy instead of his life, he parted his lips, just enough for Emiko to slip it out of his mouth. Sure enough, the beloved lollipop was taken from him.

"Now! Get in the car, Daisuke!" Emiko yelped, sticking the lolli in her mouth and making a mad dash to her car.

Daisuke got in quickly, wanting nothing more than to get away from the stares his mom was attracting. "Mom? Can you…y'know….can you _never_ do that again?" the redhead shrank back in his seat as Emiko hit the gas, speeding down the street.

"He had it coming." The woman replied, running a red light, and nearly getting hit by oncoming traffic.

"_Oh god_!" Daisuke curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his head. "You're going to get us _killed_!"

"You really need to more calm, Daisuke….like me."

'_You nearly killing Satoshi is calm?'_ Daisuke frowned. "And you know he had that candy in his mouth, right? That's just….gross." he realized that he really didn't have room to complain, since he did the exact same thing. "Like an indirect kiss." He muttered, blushing at the thought of it.

Satoshi stood, fixed firmly to the spot where Emiko attacked him. _'Maybe I should get a restraining order put on the whole family.'_

A/N: Oh boy…hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath, hm? Hope you liked it!


End file.
